It GoeS LiKe It GoeS
by dragongurl112
Summary: A romantic fic--T/P, M/G, M/T kinda thing - my 1st one so PlZ R


!!! ok, this is my 1st fic so read it, and tell me if it works. !!!yeah ok...and i dont own dbz - blah blah blahoh, and i dont own the song IT GOES LIKE IT GOES sung by 

Jennifer Warnes

kind of a T & P , M & G, M & T fic=)this is 4 the romantics: a pretty short story (compared to some others that I've read) so take your time to read it.* a bit of love and basketball in part II

IT GOESLIKE IT GOES

PARTI

" Shouldn't you be out training? "

Pan looked up from her book. Goten was hunched over peering into their refrigerator. 

" Yea, and shouldn't you be on a date?" Pan replied mockingly. Not recognizing the sarcasm, Goten said,"Yeah, I have a date in a couple of hours."

Pan gazed at her uncle incredulously. He never seemed to be at a loss for girls.

"I'm going over to Trunks's first though. You know, do a little sparring warm-up. Wanna come, Pan?"

" Will Bra be there?"Pan inquired.

" She should be. So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll go. But this was a really good book." She sighed. She and Goten went to the backyard for takeoff. Pan loved the feel of flying again.As they neared CapsuleCorp, Pan spotted Bra and Marron.

" Hey you guys, wait up!" Pan shouted down to them."Pan?" They cried surprisingly. " We were just about to call you." Bra explained.

"Wanna watch Goten and Trunks spar?" Marron asked. " Even though we know Trunks will win." Bra and Pan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Marron and Trunks were going out, and she always talked about him.

Goten threw a ki blast, which Trunks dodged easily. He sneaked up behind Goten elbowed him to the ground. Goten fell hard, but he wasn't unconscious.

" You alright man?" Trunks asked, concerned for his best friend.

" Yeah," Goten grunted. " You always win."

Marron jumped up from the ground to congratulate Trunks. They embraced heavily, as if there were no tomorrow. For some reason, their figures made Pan's stomach churn. Her heart ached, and she couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully, they finally tore apart, not even noticing their bewitched audience. 

" I knew you'd win Trunks." Marron breathed flirtatiously. Then she looked over at Goten. "No offense, Goten." Goten gazed at her heavenly body, with her long blond hair, and he didn't care. But he envied his friend. Trunks though, didn't seem to notice.

" So Pan. What'd you think of that one. I really slaughtered your uncle there, huh?" Trunks chatted cheerfully." Yeah, sure..." Pan replied disdainfully. Trunks looked at her, surprised. What was wrong with her? But before he could ask, Marron dragged him away.

" So where are we eating tonight, Trunks?" Marron asked anxiously.

" Huh? Oh, well I guess wherever you want to go." He replied, though he was still quizzical about that latest situation concerning Pan. " Trunks? Trunks?"

"What?" Trunks snapped. Looking up, he saw it was just Marron. Immediately he was sorry for snapping at her. " Geez, well I'm sorry for caring, Trunks." Marron cried out, wondering why Trunks wasn't paying attention to her. Trunks knew he had to make up for this incident, before it haunted hi for the rest of his life. Quickly, he leaned over and gently placed his smooth lips on Marron's. Marron was surprised, but readily enjoyed having Trunks kiss him. Looking behind him, she could see Bra, Goten, and Pan all gaping at them, and she knew they had witnessed the whole scene, Embarrassed, she broke away from Trunks. " We'll continue this later," she whispered. To the group, she remarked," What are ya'll doing?" And immediately the group separated.

* ***********

Pan's heart now burned. She knew how much Trunks cared for Marron, and knew he would never feel the same for her. I'm too young, she said consoling herself. Maybe he would like me if I were older. She sighed. Telling Bra she'd be back later, she set off for home, hoping her mother wouldn't be there to ask her what was wrong. She just needed to be alone.

Trunks was still wondering what had gotten into Pan. Maybe she just doesn't like me anymore. Nah, that can't be it. We've known each other forever. Do you think she just got sick of me? No, she wouldn't do that. Then what was it? Thoughts poured into his head. Why was he caring so much for Pan anyways? She was just Goten's niece.Yeah, and your friend, he reminded himself. Why was he having these thoughts about Pan? Of course, she could always make him laugh, and she wasn't so sickeningly flirtatious like other girls, namely Marron. Yes, and she was beautiful. What am I thinking? I can't think this about her! She's like 10 years younger than me! But if you love her, it wouldn't matter, he could picture Goku saying. But did he love her? He had Marron. There was a lot for Trunks to think about.

************ 

Marron waited and waited for Trunks to pick her up for dinner. For as long as she'd known him, (forever) she never knew Trunks to be as spacey as he had been today. They had been going out for like three years after all. She wondered what was bothering him. Her thoughts drifted to Goten, his best friend. He was always so nice to her, when Trunks was at Capsule Corp, being the almighty president, who never had enough time. He talked to her, and treated her like a lady. Then Marron wondered why she was thinking of Goten, before her date with Trunks. *Ding dong* Trunks was there. Marron knew she couldn't tell Trunks about these thoughts she didn't want. She couldn't be thinking of Goten. Marron had to prove her loyalty to Trunks, for herself. And she knew just what to do.

·At the Restaurant

" Trunks, we need to talk."

" What is it Marron? Is it because I've been a bit spacey lately? I'm sorry. I-"

" No Trunks, that's not it." Marron interrupted. " Trunks, do you love me?"

Astonished, Trunks was speechless." Um.... of course I do!"

Marron took a deep breath. " Will you marry me?"

Author's note: This would be the end of part 1 but keep reading: 

It'd be awful if I ended the story here, huh?

PART II

" Pan, go get the mail!" Gohan called.

" But I'm reading a book!" Pan said. She knew saying something about her book would make her father get it for her.

" Oh all right, but you better be reading!" Gohan went outside and came back with a stack of letters." Let's see.... bills, electric bill, gas bill, Videl honey! Look at this!"

Videl came running out of the bedroom. " What is it honey? Something exciting?"

" Oh yea, pretty exciting." Gohan replied. " Look at this! Those darn gas people! Charging us eight hundred dollars for gas. Humph! What a mockery."

Videl rolled her eyes. " Is that all Gohan?"

Gohan kept flipping through the mail." more bills, bills, bill Trunks's wedding invitation, bills, ooo a lateChristmas card from your father, more bills..."

Pan dropped her book. " Dad! Did you say Trunks's wedding invitation!?"

Gohan looked up from his glasses, peering at the letter. " Yes. Says right here. You are invited to Trunks and Marron's grand Wedding. Ceremony will be Next Friday for those who will attend. Next Saturday at Capsule Corp's Grand Ballroom for the fun reception. Yes. That's what it says. I wonder if Mom and Dad know...."

Pan gaped at her Father. This couldn't be...

So it goes like it goes

like the river flows

And time just rolls right on

And maybe whats good 

gets a little bit better

And maybe what's bad gets gone

Pan cooped up into her room, listening to the song over and over again. This bad won't get gone until I make it gone, Pan decided. She just couldn't sit around while one of her best friends and her true love got married. She wasn't going to let it happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sat in his room, mystified by what he was going to do. All of a sudden, Pan flew into his room. For a weird reason, his stomach did a flip flop as he searched her scowling face for a reason of her intrusion. 

" So you're getting married in a week?" Pan confirmed.

" Yes, we are," Trunks replied, but Pan detected a waver in his voice.

" Trunks, do you love her?" Pan inquired.

" Marron? Yeah, of course I do." Again, Pan saw a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

" Trunks, let's spar." Pan decided abruptly. Perhaps this would settle everything, she thought.

" Pan, what for?" Trunks was really confused. But he couldn't help but notice how nice she looked when she was determined. 

She looked him straight in the eye." For your love."

Surprisingly, Trunks knew what she meant. And he knew he had to do it.

" Fine."

It was Pan's turn to be surprised. " Fine? So you'll spar me to win your love?" 

Trunks took a deep breath. " I have to. For me, for you, for Marron."

Pan was taken aback, but her heart was pleased. So he did love her. " Let's go outside."

*** *********

Once outside, they settled the ground rules.

" If I win, you have to confess your love to me, " Pan decided.

" If I win, I can do whatever with my love, whether it's for Marron, or you," Trunks said.

" Fine."

"Fine. Let's spar." Trunks flew up into the air, followed by Pan. Pan threw a heavy ki blast at him, but he easily dodged it. He flew right at her, and punches went flying at each other. Pan kicked him and he fell back. She grinned."So what do you think?"

" It's not over yet, Pan." Trunks replied with certainty. This time, Trunks threw a ki blast at Pan, and she was caught off guard. Falling heavily backwards, she landed in the dirt, not moving.

" Pan, Pan! Are you ok? Pan?" Trunks cried helplessly. Pan opened her eyes slowly.

" Yea, I'm alright..." She got up, and gave Trunks a long smooth kiss. He was taken aback.

" But, I lost." Pan said as she pulled away from him. Abruptibly, she flew away. Over her shoulder, she called," So what kind of weddings presents do ya'll want?" Trunks watched her defeating body, realizing how much he admired her for that. Only another reason why he liked her, and he couldn't help feeling disappointed as she left. He also noticed a tingly feeling she left on his mouth, and how he liked it. But could he really marry Marron with these feelings for Pan?

" Goten ! "

" Yes, Mom?"

" Could you deliver these papers to Krillin right now? Please? They need to be delivered quickly. They're about Marron's wedding reception! " Chi-Chi came out of the room, and handed Goten the papers."Hurry!" 

Goten sighed. Marron's wedding reception. He sure didn't want to hear any more about that. But he couldn't let down his mom. Reluctantly, he flew towards Master Roshi's. Why hadn't he found out about their wedding from Trunks? Instead, he just had to learn about it from Gohan. Trunks always got everything. He was the president of Capsule Corp., had any girls he wanted, but now he had Marron, whom Goten had longed for whiles back. Life just wasn't fair. Yet, he knew he had to be happy for Trunks and Marron, or at least pretend to.

************

" Mom, which dress should I wear at the reception? Which one for the ceremony? What do you think?"Marron asked.18 sighed. " Whichever one you like." 

" Ok, I'm going to go try them on."

" Alright. Im going to goto the market, honey. I'll be back later. You can't starve at the reception you know." 18 said.

" Fine." Marron bounded up the stairs to her room. She tried on a quite revealing silky blue dress for the reception. Standing in front of her full length mirror, Marron knew it looked good. *Ding Dong*Who could be here now? Marron sighed and turned away from the mirror. Gently, she lifted her dress, and went down the stairs. * Ding Dong*

" One second!" Marron cried. Finally she reached the door, and pulled it open. On her steps stood Goten, looking mildy impatient. Goten looked up and gasped.

" M-Ma-Marron? You look beautiful. What's the occasion now? Is Krillin here? Where is everybody?" Goten babbled on. Marron couldn't help noticing how cute he looked. Here on her front steps stood the guy, because of Marron's affections for him, made her decid to marry Trunks. Impossible. Goten was still gaping at her, and her dress.

" Goten, what do you want?"

" Is Krillin here? I need to deliver some papers."

" Well...come in." Marron invited. Stepping inside the house, as Marron shut the door behind him. They took seats next to each other on the couch.

" So, what day is your wedding?" Goten asked.

" Well, the ceremony's on Friday, at some church my dad wanted. And then on Saturday, it's the reception as capsule corp. I kind of wanted it at a fancy ballroom restaurant, but Trunks insisted on having it at capsule Corp. But wouldn't a restaurant be better? I mean maybe Capsule Corp's ballroom could hold more people, butthe restaurant would be more romanic, right?" Marron couldn't believe she was babbling on like that. But when she glanced at Goten, she saw in his eyes, that he was really listening to her. And he really cared about what she was saying. He was so sweet. Goten looked her straight in the eyes and leaned in a little closer.

"Well I think you should have a fair say in where your reception will be. Trunks should consider your feelings, and you should consider his. Capsule Corp isn't a bad place to hold a reception, but neither is a restaurant." Goten said thoughtfully. Marron gazed into his rich brown eyes, and she knew she liked him.

" Thanks, Goten. For telling me how you feel." Marron leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.He looked at her, surprised, but he enjoyed the feeling. He leaned over to her, and gave her a long peck on the cheek.

" That's for caring," he whispered into her ear. Marron's body tingled. When Goten kissed her again, and she gave up no resistence, she knew she couldn't go through with the marriage. 

Immediately, Goten felt bad for moving into his best friend's girl.

" I've got to go Marron," he said as he hurried flew out the door.

Marron sat in deep thought. What was she going to do about Trunks?

" Trunks, we've got to talk."

" Marron, you're right. We've really got to talk."

" I can't go through with this marriage."

" Me either."

" Don't tell me. You have mixed feelings for another person?" Marron looked at him hopefully, wishing he didn't mind her directness.Trunks stared at her,surprised.

" Yup."

Marron took a deep breath." Trunks, I think we should split up, until things clear up again, and work themselves out." 

Trunks gazed at her admiringly." Marron, that is a terrific idea." They sealed the idea with a kiss, which they realized didn't feel the same anymore. The tingly feeling was gone, in both of them.

" Bye, Trunks. Remember, I love you always, even if it's not always that kind of love."

"Goodbye Marron."

PART III

·Goten continued his on off dating with girls-including Marron (when she was home)

·Trunks traveled abroad all the time, but saw Pan as often as possible

·Marron was discovered as a model, and was home every so often, to see Goten and other guys

·Pan became a guy magnet, with dates all the time, though Trunks remained the main guy in her life

sorry guys...this is the end.e-mail to tell me if it's ok 4 my 1st fic *should i post it elsewhere? my email if u didn't catch it (duh) islilaznshorty112@yahoo.com 

so........ good job on your fics guys- keep it upi love readin em


End file.
